Nonwoven structures are typically made from fibers that are assembled together without weaving or knitting the individual fibers together. In some cases, the nonwoven structure may resemble a fabric material. The nonwoven structures may be formed by entangling the individual fibers together mechanically, thermally, chemically, etc. For example, the nonwoven structure may be fabricated using needlepunching or needlefelting technologies, where needles are used to mechanically entangle individual fibers together to form the nonwoven structure. Other technologies for forming nonwoven structures include thermal bonding, hydroentaglement, ultrasonic bonding, or chemical bonding. Such nonwoven structures may be used in a wide range of applications, for instance, for apparel, home furnishings, health care, engineering, industrial, or consumer goods.